Final Fantasy VII: Guardian Angel
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: I haven't played the Playstation game before but this is my story I hope you all like it cause I put it in the format that everybody does


On a beautiful summer evening a 5 year old little girl with black hair waring a blue dress was walking along the sidewalk. About a few feet behind her was a 5 year old little boy with spikey blond hair watching over the girl. All of a sudden the clouds became dark as the ground began to shake. he looked at her and noticed that the ground benieth her began to split. he ran to her as he saw her begin to fall. he grabed her hand and pulled her back up and ran to somewhere safe gently pulling on the girl behind him. They ran to a bridge and hid underneath it. The boy looked around untill he saw a giant animal-like creature rise from the ground. he looked at the girl and saw that she was shaking ans she was in beetle position crying. he wraped his arm around her.

"It's ok. You'll be alright as long as if your with me" he said softly to her.

"Who are you" She asked.

"I'm Cloud" He said.

"My name's Tifa" She said as she smiled at him a little."What's goin on"

"Anouther monster's gotten loose but don't worry the SOLDIERS will take care of it" He said hapily. "I'm gonna be one of them someday"

Sha giggled. "I'm sure you will Cloud"

"I know I will someday I'll be the greatist SOLDIER there is" He said as he looked at her. "You know......I don't think blue's a good look for you........I say it should bee.......black.....because of your black hair and all"

He looked at her and smiled. She blushed. "You think so" She asked as she looked at her blue dress.

"Yeah You'll look prettier if you ware black when you get older but don't start waring black now or your parents might think your turning goth or something" he said.

"O-ok" She said shyly. Just then the animal-like creature spotted Tifa and Cloud and started to attack them. "AAAAAAH It's coming tward us Cloud" She said frightfully.

Just then they saw a tall man in a black SOLDIER uniform get infront of them with a long sward in his hand. "Cloud get her outta here I'll take care of him" he said as he started to attack the animal-like creature with his long sward.

Cloud Grabed tifa's hand and ran tward her house."We'll be back at your house in 5 minutes.

"How do you know where I live...........And where are your parents" She asked him.

"I'm already training to be a SOLDIER and that man that just saved us was my master........My parents died a few years ago so the man we just saw took me in. he knew my parents so they wanted him to raise me" He said as he looked at her and smiled. "my parents were also SOLDIERS"

"That still doesn't explain how you know where I live" She said.

"that's not important right now what is important is getting you there before the monster finds you" he said.

She looked at him and blushed. "Who is this boy...Whoever he is he's cute" She thaught.

When he finally led her to her house he looked at her. "This is where we part"

"Wait.....Will I ever see you again" She asked.

He smiled. "Someday you will....but you won't reconize me then......but try to stay the same.....Only ware black clothes....for me"

Sne noded as she blushed. "Oh Thanks for saving me back there I owe ya" She said.

"Just promise you'll ware black when your older then we're even got it" he said as he gave her a gentle noogie.

"Promise" She said as she giggled.

"Good.......I gotta go now My master's calling me to go and observe the fight in a safe distance" he said.

"You can obsurve it on our roof....You'll just have to be quiet when you climb up there" She offered.

"That's too far from the fight I have to be on a skyscraper close to the fight" he looked at her and smiled as he saw her look down in sadness. "hey don't look so glum Teef We'll see eachother again someday promise.......Just remember this.....I'll always be in this city......And in your heart if you would let me" he said softly as he kissed her forehead. "See ya" he said as he ran tward the scyscraper a couple blocks away from Tifa's house.

She blushed then headed inside.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in her room. She looked out the window and saw that it was snowing outside. "Anouther Dream about him" Said an 18 year old whoman with long black hair and wore a black night gown. She got dressed into her black outfit with a white t-shirt underneath and headed downstairs where she was greeted by Red XIII who was living with her for part of fall, all of winter, and part of spring.

"Good morning Tifa" he said.

"Good morning Red" She said as she stroked his mane and smiled at him. "What shall I fix for breakfast....hmm.......What sounds good to you Red" She said as she turned to him.

"pankakes" he said.

"Alright pankakes it is then" She said as she smiled and grabed her frying pan out from beneath the oven.

After when breakfast was done she headed outside for a morning walk as Red XIII stayed home and took a nap.

Learking in the shadows of a tall old skyscraper a few blocks from Tifa's house a man watched as she walked. He smiled as he looked at her. "There she is Right on time as usual" he thaught as he silently followed her While staying up on the roofs

"Cloud why do we have to follow her again" Said a whoman with long light brown hair waring a black dress.

"Cause she's the next victem Sephiroth's after so I was assigned to protect her and watch over her.....I won't let anyone as low as him lay a finger on her beautiful hair after all these years I've watched over her" he said as he turned to the whoman.

"for 14 long years you've been watching over her......everytime I see you look at her you blush quite often in fact you're blushing right now" She said.

"What I am not" he said as he covered his face turning bright red.

"You soo like her don't you Cloud" She teased.

"What I do not like her" he lied. "I love her" he thaught as he looked at Tifa walking with a whoman waring a ninja outfit named Yuffie. he blushed.

"Hey Yuffie where's Aeris" She asked.

"I asked Vinny if she was with him and he said no so I called Zack and he said no so THEN I called Barrett and he said no and THEN I-"

"Ok Yuffie I get it you called everyone and they said they haven't seen her...........I wander where she is" Tifa asked herself.

"Wherever she is she's gonna miss out on an all girl Christmas shopping spree.................HEY MARLENE COME ON" Said Yuffie as she called to Marlene.

She ran over to the girls. "Hi Tifa" She said as she gave her a hug then she walked over and hugged Yuffie.

"Hello Marlene how ya doin" Tifa asked.

"I'm good but Denzil's sick with a cold so Barrett's taking care of him while he told me to have some fun with you girls gave me some money and then pushed me out the door..............I wander why" She said

"He wants you to buy a christmas gift for Denzil" Said Yuffie.

"I dunno I think he wants me to buy him some more medicine" Said Marlene as he looked at her money.

"let me see it Marlene" said Tifa as she looked over Marlene's money and started to count it. ".......If he sent you to buy medicine then why would he give you $20 extra Normally the medicine costs about $30" Said Tifa as she gave Marlene her money back.

"Wow Marlene he gave you a lot of money didn't he" Said Yuffie.

The Light brown headed whoman gazed opon the three girls and smiled.

"Go.....I'll watch all of you from here.....They were looking for you right Aeris" Said Cloud.

She smiled and noded. "Thanks Cloud I'll be back as soon as I can" said Aeris as she climbed down the skyscraper's stairs and ran twar the girls. "GIRLS WAIT FOR ME" She yelled.

"Whow Where did you come from Aeris" Asked Yuffie in surprisement.

"I was just in the naborhood and then I saw you three walking by" She lied.

"Oh well LET'S GO SHOPPING" said Yuffie happily. The girls laughed at Yuffie's reaction."What can't a girl have SOME fun on this beautiful snowy winter day" She said.

"Come on let's all go shopping for Christmas presents and for Denzil medicine" Said Tifa as she grabed Marlene's hand and walked to the mall.

Later that night Tifa walked Marlene home as Yuffie and Aeris went their seprate ways for home. When Aeris was far enaugh away from the group she snuck back up to the skyscraper and found Cloud leaning up aguinced a pole.

"Did you have fun with Tifa and her friends" he asked as he looked at Tifa.

"Yeah....Oh I got you somethin on my way back here....thaught you might be thirsty" She said as she handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks" he said as he gently grabed the cup from her an took a small sip from it. "Yikes this hot chocolate is HOT......I think I just berned my tounge with it" he said without moving his tounge.

"What did you expect it's hot chocolate it's suposed to be hot" She said as she giggled.

"You've got a point there Aeris" he said as he looked at her and smiled. She blushed. Then she turned around.

"I gotta go.....I'll bring you some blankets to keep you warm later It's gonna get below zero tonight and with the stuff you have on now you'll freeze.

"Alright thanks Aeris" he said as she saw her goin down the stairs.

That night she came back to the skyscraper with a couple of blankets in hand. "here are some blankets for ya Cloud"

"Thanks Aeris" He said as he grabed the blankets and wraped on around his arms and one on his legs. He looked at her and saw that she had already gone down the stairs. "Maybe she had to get home early" He said to himself.

The next morning Cloud woke up and saw Tifa heading out of her house. "I'm goin grocery shopping Red I'll be back in an hour or two" She said as she looked back at Red sitting by the door inside the house. "Are you sure you don't want me to buy you anything Red.......Are you sure your warm at night" She asked him.

"I'm fine Tifa don't worry about me I'm worm at night" He lied as he shut the door. He sneezed. "I don't feel so good....I'd better get back to bed" he said as he walked dizzily back to his bed.

"Red doesn't look so good....I'd better go check up on him before Tifa gets back" Said Cloud as he got up and snuck down the stairs of the skyscraper. When ge got down the skyscraper he snuck into her house through an unlocked window in the living room. he saw Red lying in his bed shivering as he slept. he walked over to him and put his hand on his forehead. "Hey...Red You feeling alright"

he opened his eyes. "C-Cloud....What are you doin in Tifa's home.....And How'd you get in" He asked.

"I snuck in through and unlocked Window in the living room....Don't tell her I snuck in.....She probibly doesn't even remember who I am" She said softly but sadly.

"I don't think she completely forgot about you She keeps on having dreams about you when you two first met and she's been having that same dream every night since you two met and she doesn't know why" Red said sleepily.

"You mean the one where I saved her from that animal-like creatre when we were five" He said.

"Yes that one" Said Red as he sneezed. Cloud wiped his nose with a kleenex. "Thanks Cloud" he said.

"Y'know.......Ever since I met her....I've had that exact same dream.....Even I'm not sure what it means yet..............but I will find out someday" he said.

"Maybe it means something" Said Red. He looked at the time and saw that it was 10:30 A.M. "You'd better go before Tifa comes back"

"Right.....Get well soon ok....and put a blanket over you at night that's why you are sick you tell her that you're warm at night when you're not" He said as he opened the window and headed out then shut the window behind him.

"Alright I'll try to get well" He said as he sneezed.

Minutes later Tifa came home. "I'M HOME......RED.......hmm probibly sleeping in his bed........I'll Just put this on top of him" She said as she put the red blanket on top of him then stroked his mane. "There now he should be warm enaugh"

While she was putting the blanket over him, Cloud peaked in through the window he came out of and watched Tifa as he blushed. "She is so beautiful" he thaught.

"Hm....Who's there" Said Tifa as she looked at the side of her eye at the window and turned to it.

"Uh-oh" he thaught as he scooted away from the window quickly before she had a chance to see him and headed back up the skyscraper. When he got up to the skyscraper's top he looked down at Tifa's house.

That night Tifa made Red his dinner and headed upstairs into her workout room and began to punch and kick the punching bag. Cloud watched her as she trained from the skylight from the workout room celing and his benoculars.

After about five hours she stoped and headed into the shower. After 20 minutes she came out of the bathroom and went into her room. "Wow it's alredy past midnight" the said to herself quietly as she pulled off the covers and climbed into bed.

"Good she's finally in bed" Said Cloud quietly to himself.

"Hmmm......After all these years and your STILL stalking her Cloud" Someone said from behind him.

He jumped and tuned around to find out that it was none other then Yuffie the Ninja with Vincent behind her. "What the hell are you two doin up here" He shockly asked.

"Come on can't we come up to check up on you every now and then too........You know sometime you SHOULD go see her IN PERSON" She said.

"Someday I will..........but not now" He said as he looked out tward the statue in the middle of the city.

"I hear that Sephiroth is after her.....................Why would your master be after Tifa...........Care to tell us why" Asked Vincent.

"I can't say it's too......Irresponcable what he's gonna DO to her.................He's not my master anymore......He doesn't deserve to be called master after what he said he'd do to her when Christmas day comes.........(((GASP))) That's in a couple of days" He said.

"You'd better keep an EXTRA eye on her for the next couple of days then" Said Yuffie as she patted him on the back.

"I will keep an eye on her I've always kept my eyes on her 12/7...............hey I can't keep an eye on every little thing she does all day I mean I'm not that kind of stalker" He said.

"We know you aren't but just be careful when he does come cause he's strong remember" Said Vincent.

"I know but I'll beat him no matter what it takes....When I see him is when I'll be ready" Said Cloud feircely.

"ok......You'd better get some sleep We'll be back up tomarrow with Marlene She's been asking how you were doin these days.........While Tifa was looking for a present for Red we were looking for other things and she asked me and Aeris How you were doin and she wants to see you So does Denzil" Said Yuffie as she walked down the steps followed by Vincent.

"I'll go see Denzil tomarrow I hear he's sick does he have a cold" Asked Cloud

"It started as a cold but then it turned out to be a flu" Said Yuffie.

"Alright I'll go see him tomarrow afternoon" He said.

"That means we'll bring Marlene sometime in the evening ok" Said Vincent.

"Got it See ya" Said Cloud.

That night When Cloud was asleep he had a different Dream this time......One where Sephiroth came and was trying to kidnap Tifa on a christmas eve night.

"Come with me Tifa You are needed Imediatly" Said Sephiroth as he tried to grab her wrist.

"No I will never go with you" Said tifa as she tried to punch him.

"Oh-no there he is............Sephiroth" Said Cloud as he Jumped off the Roof of the skyscraper and landed on a lower even closer skyscraper to Tifa's house then kept on jumping from one skyscraper to the next till he went streight for Sephiroth. He braught out his buster sward and hit his side as he landed in-front of Tifa. "Leave her alone Sephiroth She's not your toy to play with" Said Cloud.

"Well well well if it isn't my old apprentess Blondie haven't seen you since I gave you your last assignment............To watch the girl.....I didn't say you need to protect her" He said as he braught out his long sward.

"Don't EVER call me Blondie"he said as he sliced his side with his buster sward. he knocked him out........but only for a while. "I see you kept your promise about waring black Tifa It's been far too long what's up" he said not looking at her.

"Who are you..........and how do you know my name" She asked.

"Come on you couldnt've forgotten already remember it's me...........I told you I would stay in this city and I did" He said.

"Your starting to seem familier" She said.

"Red told me about the Dream you had when you were a little girl.........How you met a boy that saved you from a creature that came outta the ground when you were five" he looked down and saw that Sephiroth was just about to recover from unconciousness in a matter of minutes. "This is where we part ways for a while longer Teef......What I want you to do is go inside the house and stay with Red untill it's safe"

"C-Cloud" She said surprisingly.

"See I knew you wouldn't forget me that easily" Said Cloud as he turned around so she could see his face.

"Cloud.......It is you....It's you it's really really you" She said as she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back. "Look at you......Your all grown up and so beautiful" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Look at me Look at you I haven't seen you in 14 years and you've grown so big and muscular......Very sexy" She said.

He blushed madly. "Y-you think so..........That's what 16 years of training'll do to ya I guess" He said as he hugged her tightly. He looked back down and saw Sephiroth waking up. "Go inside Tifa" he said as he gentally pushed her behind him.

"No............I wanna stay and fight with you" She said as she put on her black leather gloves.

He smiled as he smirked. "Suit yourself" He said.

They faught Sephiroth for a long time. Tifa got knocked out but was just now waking up. Cloud was in-front of her on his feet protecting her.

"Time for you to die Cloud" he said as he was about to slash them both.

That's when Both Cloud and Tifa quickly sat up in their beds as they woke up yelling out eachother's names out at the same time.

"CLOUD" Yelled Tifa.

"TIFA" Yelled Cloud.

Downstairs Red XIII Heard the sound of their voices calling eachothers names. he ran upstairs and in to Tifa's room. "is everything alright Tifa" He asked.

"N-nothing's wrong Red I just had a bad dream I guess" She replied.

"Was it a dream about the boy you met long ago" He asked.

"Yeah....but it was a different one then the one I've been having lately.....I wander what it means.......The dude that was after me called a tall blond headed man his "old apprentice" I wander what that means.........I called the man Cloud............But he's not the Cloud I remember when I met him 14 years ago" She said as she began to tell Red the story.

After She told Red XIII all about her dream that she had of Cloud.

"Did you dream about a Chirtin Person last night" He asked as he sad down becide her bed.

"before he was a bout to slash him.....he called him......Cloud" She said.

"Maybe the boy in your dreams was the same boy in your dream last night.......only he's grown up" He said.

"Hold on maybe your right Red" She said as she thaught about her dream she had last night. "Nah it can't be him I mean his hair looked familier but it couldn't have been the same boy I met 14 years ago" She said.

"Just try and remember Tifa you'll regonize him better" Red said.

She tries to remember but it was no use. "It's no use Red I he doesn't seem familier to me" She said sadly.

"Tifa try harder" He said as he got up.

"I'm tryin I'm tryin...But it's no use Red" She said sadly.

"Think back Tifa.....Think back 14 Years ago" he said.

"14 years ago was the dreams I've had before last night's dream. They took place 14 years ago how could I NOT forget 14 years ago" She said as she started to cry silently.

"Now now Tifa don't cry" he said.

"How can I NOT cry next time I see that boy again he's gonna be mad that I forgot about him" She said.

"Come now........I'm sure the man won't be mad" Said Red as he jumped on her bed and layed down infront of her.

"I'm not mad at you Tifa........because I know that you do remember me you just don't know how much I've grown since we've seen eachother in person" Cloud thaught as he listened and observed the whole conversation from her roof.

"If you say so.........I wander when I'll see him again" She said as she dried her tears.

"Sooner then you think" Red said quietly.

"What was that Red" She asked.

"Nothing Tifa...................I'll leave you alone so you can get dressed". Said Red as he climbed off of her bed and walked outside. He looked up on the roof and saw Cloud Sitting by the chimney.

"What's up Red how ya feelin" He asked quietly as he jumped off the roof and walked with him through the snowy sidewalk.

"I'm alot better When Tifa came home from the store she baught me a banket to put over me to keep me warm at night" he said.

"She is a kind hearted girl isn't she always caring for her friends" Said Cloud sweetly.

"Hey Cloud" Said Aeris as she was running into the forest behind Cloud. "What's up Had that same dream again" She said as she blushed.

"Hey Aeris................No this time I had a Different dream......and for some reason......Tifa had the same one as I did.....Sephiroth was in it so that MUST mean that He's getting ready to come and try to kidnapp her and when he does.................I'll be ready......I'd better go to the mall or something and try to find presents for Tifa, Marlene, Denzil, and everyone else" He said.

"I'll come with you and help you pick out some for the girls" Said Aeris.

"And I'll come and help for the boys" Said a Deep voice from behind Cloud.

Cloud turned around and saw Zack walking behind him."WHOA......When did you get here you scared the crap outta me Zack" He said surprisingly. The three of them laughed.

"Well I was in the naborhood and thaught I'd come visit you and the others and see how you were doin on your assignment Sephiroth gave you before he retired the SOLDIERS.......he knew how much you love Tifa and wanted you to protect her from him...He may not've said to protecter but he wanted to..................Soooo who are these Marlene and Denzil kids you speak of" Said Zack as he patted Cloud on the back.

"Denzil and Marlene are Barett's Adopted kids................Right now Denzil's sick so I'm gonna go visit him this afternoon and then tonight Vincent and Yuffie are gonna come by and bring Marlene cause she wants ta see me" Said Cloud as they went into the mall doors.

"That sounds cool....We're here what are you thinking on getting" Said Zack.

"For Denzil I'm thinking on getting him a game to play with for when he gets bored staying home sick all day" Said Cloud as they headed tward the game area.

"Come on Cloud you should buy him some Hair Gel that way you can have a Mini you" Said Zack as he held up a can of hair gel and laughed.

Cloud and Aeris laughed at what Zack said. "Very funny Zack" He said.

"What about for Marlene" Asked Aeris.

"I'm thinking Hair accessories like ponytail holders and things like that" Said Cloud.

"I'll bet she'll love them" She said.

"I hope so...What about your pretious Tifa" Asked Zack.

"Tifa's been telling me that She wants to learn how to use the bow and arrows instead of just using her fists for fighting or training....Don't you know how to use the bow and Arrow Cloud" Asked Aeris.

"Yeah.....maybe that's what I can get her" Said Cloud.

"That's a good idea Cloud and then you can teach her when she finally knows you more then at christmas day night you can go out for a walk and talk about your future together" Teased Zack.

"Shut up Zack" Said Cloud.

"I'm just sayin" Said Zack. Aeris looked down and blushed. Zack looked over at her. "What's wrong Aeris" he asked.

"OH nothing Zack....just thinking" She said.

"About what..........Oh I get it......you like Cloud don't you" He whispered in her ear.

She noded her head yes. "Maybe a little" She whispered back.

"Whatever you like him a lot don't you" Said Zack quietly.

"So what if I do......he'd rather be in love with Tifa then me....but I don't mind.......She's actually a better match for him" She whispered as she lookedin his eyes and blushed slightly.

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you too........maybe someone in this mall smewhere" he said as he looked up without moving his head and blushed.

She looked at him and giggled. "And I know who....I think" She said.

When Cloud was done with his christmas shopping he wraped up everyone's presents in wrapping paper with bows and ribbons. For Vincent's and Yuffie's he had to be extra careful around them. He looked at the clock it was 10:00 A.M.

"I'll go see Denzil when it gets to be noon but for now I'm gonna Keep my eye on Tifa and make sure she's alright" he said as he grabed his benoculars and saw Tifa Worken out in her workout room as Red was watching her.

When noon finally came he put on his coat and grabed Denzil's present and headed over to Barrett's place. He nocked on the door and Barrett opened it. "Well if it aint Cloud Come on in Denzil's upstairs asleep but you can wake him up and Marlene's at Tifa's playing with Red XIII as Tifa trains" He said as he took Cloud's coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Alright thanks Barrett" Said Cloud as he walked upstairs and into Denzil's room. he Sat becide him on his bed and put his hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "Denzil.......Denzil wake up"

Denzil opened his eyes slowly. "Is time for my medicine already" He asked himself.

"No" Said Cloud as he giggled.

Denzil looked over his shoulder and saw Cloud smiling at him. "CLOUD" He said as he jumped in his arms. "oooow I think I moved to fast" he said sickly as he put his hand in his head.

"You shouldn't move around too fast when your sick" Said Cloud as he hugged him. "Here I baught you something...Merry Christmas Denzil"

"Thanks Cloud Oh and Merry Christmas to you too" Denzil said as he handed Cloud a present. "I baught that before I got sick......Let's open them at the same time" He said.

"Alright....On the count of three......1........2" Cloud began.

"3" They both said at the same time as they started unwrapping their presents.

"Cool thanks Cloud" Said Denzil as he looked at his game.

"Nice" Said Cloud as he tried on his hat. "How do I look" he said.

"You look silly but it looks good on you too It's to keep your hair from getting snow on it when it's snowy outside when your up on the skyscraper roof all day watching over Tifa" Said Denzil as he giggled.

"I like it thanks Denzil" He said as he took off the hat.

"Glad you like it" Said Denzil as he smiled at him.

They smiled at eachother. After a couple of hours Cloud said his goobyes and headed out back to his home. "I'd better go Barrett I've gotta finish wraping presents and things.....Oh and here's yours it's to make your robotic arm stronger when you attack" Cloud said as he handed Barrett a box.

"OOOOOOWEE MATERIA Where in Shinra did you get these Cloud" Said Barrett as he looked at the small round colorful spheres. "Thank you Cloud"

Cloud smiled. "I gotta get goin I gotta finish wraping the presents and Yuffie and Vincent are coming by today" Said cloud as he put on his coat and his new hat and headed out the door.

"Come back anytime Cloud your always welcome" Said Barrett as he waved goodbye to Cloud. Denzil waved goodbye to him from his window with a blanket covered over his shoulders.

When Cloud got back to his home he finished wrapping the presents and after that he grabed his benoculars and watched Tifa train in her workout room yet again. "She's still training............I wander why"

"Hi Cloud" Said Aeris as she blushed.

"WHOA....Aeris......what are you doin here" Said Cloud as he jumped then looked at Aeris and Blushed.

"Thaught I'd come visit ya before Yuffie and Vincent get here with Marlene....Here I got this for ya" She said as she blushed at him as she gave him his christmas present.

he opened itup and looked inside. "Aw it's a Chocobo egg thank you Aeris" He said as he hugged her and gave her a quick peck on the cheeck.

She blushed madly when he kissed her. "W-what was that for" She asked.

"Nothing special" He said as he blushed as he looked at her.

She looked at him and smiled and hugged him. "I hope you like it" She said.

"I love it Aeris" he said sweetly as he hugged her back.

"I knew you would Cloud" She said as she kissed his cheeck lightly. She looked at him and smiled as she blushed.

That night Yuffie, Vincent, and Marlene came "So Aeris baught you a Chocobo egg cool now you can eat it for breakfast in the morning" Teased Yuffie "Chocobo eggs aren't edible....I'd rather raise it then eat it" Said Cloud as he blushed when he thaught of Aeris.

Marlene gave him a stocking filled with treats and new gadgets for his bike. and Cloud gave her the hair accessories. She loved them. "See ya later Cloud Merry Christmas" Said Marlene.

"Merry Christmas Marlene" Said Cloud.

That night Cloud watched Tifa train and train and train till midnight.

"Why is she always in the workout room......is she training for a fight or something...........I wander what Sephiroth's planning" He thaught as he looked at her with worry.

"Y'know Cloud from those benoculars your starting to get black rings around your eyes" Said Cait Sith as he walked tward him with a warm wet rag in his paws.

Cloud jumped when he heard Cait's voice. "Sheesh why is everyone startling me today" He said as he looked at Cait grabing the rag from him gently. "Thanks Cait" He said.

"Ah everyone's startlin ya just because it's Christmas Eve" Said Cait.

"Why would everyone want to startleme in the first place" He asked.

"Like I said Cloud it's Christmas Eve" Cait replied. Just then a gust of wind blew. cait shiverd. "Brrrr is it just me or has it gotten even chillier out here" he said as he shiverd.

He smirked. Then he picked Cait Sith up and put him in his coat. "There now you'll be warm" He said.

Cait Sith cuddled up to get comfertable. "Aaaah that feels much better thank you Cloud" Said Cait Sith.

"Yeah....no problem" He replied as he looked at Tifa. "Tomarrow will be the day.....I just know it" He thaught.

The next morning he woke up and looked outside and saw that the moon was still high up in the sky. he looked over at the clock and it read 4:00 A.M. He turned back over and tried to fall asleep but he couldn't. "Well I may as well get up since I can't get back to sleep" he said to himself quietly as he got out of his bed and got dressed. He looked over and saw Cait Sith laying on his bed shivering. he smiled and grabed a small red blanket from his bedroom closet and put it over him. "There ya go Cait" He said quietly trying not to wake him up.

Two hours later The sun was beginning to rise. Cait Sith woke up and saw tat Cloud was out of his bed. he tilt his head to the side in confusion. "I wander where Cloud went" He thaught as he walked out of Cloud's room. We climbed the stairs to the attic and opened the door and saw Cloud looking at the sunrise. "There ya are Cloud I've been looken all over for ya.......normally I always wake up before you" he said as he jumped up on Cloud's lap.

"I couldn't get back to sleep so I just woke up two hours ago.........I'm trying to figure out why I couldn't get back to sleep" He said.

"and yet you went to sleep very late last night and you still woke up at 4-o-clock.......Verry strange" Said Cait Sith.

"I know........Today's the day Cait.........I can feel it" He said.

"What's today" Cait Sith asked in confusion.

"Today's the day that Sephiroth's gonna show himself after all these years of hiding" He said.

"Oh 've been wanting to fight him for a long time haven't ya" Said Cait Sith.

"Yeah.......Today's the day I'm gonna kill im once and for all" he said as he turned to Cait Sith.

"Go get im Cloud" Said Cait sith as he gave him some encuragment. "So what are you doin up here Cloud" He asked.

"I'm always up here this is normally where I keep an eye on Tifa everyday when it's too cold to be outside on the roof" He said as he perked up an eyebrow at him.

"Hmm......Whenever I saw ya you were always on the roof" He said.

"You just haven't been since yesterday" He said as he picked him up and set him on his sholder. Just then he saw Red XIII come out of the dogdoor connected to the front door and stretched then he rolled around in the snow for a few seconds then shook the access snow off of him. Cloud smiled. "Looks like someone's happy this morning" He said as he giggled slightly.

"May I go down and say hi to Red" Cait Sith asked.

"Alright but don't make any loud noises I don't want Tifa to hear you" he said as he set Cait Sith on the ground.

"Gotchya" He said as he ran out the door.

After a few minutes Cloud saw Cait Sith Sneak up behind Red XIII and jumped on his back. He giggled softly. He saw Red XIII look at him. He got up on his hind legs and waved one of his paws. Cloud waved back as he laughed quietly. "Have fun Cait" He thaught as he saw Red XIII walk into the forest with Cait Sith on his back.

After a few more hours the time has come Cloud saw Sephiroth flying tward Tifa's house. "He's heeeeeeere" Said Aeris.

"Dammit.....I gotta go" He said as he got up.

"Wait...I'll go with you" She said as she stoped him.

"No it's too dangerus and I don't want you to get hurt" he said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I want to come with you she's MY friend too...............I'll stay in the shadows and attack him without him seeing me" She said

"No......You can come with me but STAY in the shadows and don't attack him unless you absolutely HAVE to......alright" She said as he touched her cheeck gently.

She looked at him with a sereous look but a single tear rolled down her face. She noded her head in agreement without saying a word.

He smiled and kisserd her cheeck. "I love you both........I just don't want eather of you to get hurt" he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened. "C-Cloud" She smiled. "Go.....I'll go warn the others.......Just be careful Cloud.........She's not the only one that has dreams about you everynight........now go" She said as she pushed him a little and ran down the stairs and headed ntward Yuffie and Vincent's house.

"Come with me Tifa You are needed Imediatly" Said Sephiroth as he tried to grab her wrist.

"No I will never go with you" Said tifa as she tried to punch him.

"Oh-no there he is............Sephiroth" Said Cloud as he Jumped off the Roof of the skyscraper and landed on a lower even closer skyscraper to Tifa's house then kept on jumping from one skyscraper to the next till he went streight for Sephiroth. He braught out his buster sward and hit his side as he landed in-front of Tifa. "Leave her alone Sephiroth She's not your toy to play with" Said Cloud.

"Well well well if it isn't my old apprentess Blondie haven't seen you since I gave you your last assignment............To watch the girl.....I didn't say you need to protect her" He said as he braught out his long sward.

"Don't EVER call me Blondie"he said as he sliced his side with his buster sward. he knocked him out........but only for a while. "I see you kept your promise about waring black Tifa It's been far too long what's up" he said not looking at her.

"Who are you..........and how do you know my name" She asked.

"Come on you couldnt've forgotten already remember it's me...........I told you I would stay in this city and I did" He said.

"Your starting to seem familier" She said.

"Red told me about the Dream you had when you were a little girl.........How you met a boy that saved you from a creature that came outta the ground when you were five" he looked down and saw that Sephiroth was just about to recover from unconciousness in a matter of minutes. "This is where we part ways for a while longer Teef......What I want you to do is go inside the house and stay with Red untill it's safe"

"C-Cloud" She said surprisingly.

"See I knew you wouldn't forget me that easily" Said Cloud as he turned around so she could see his face.

"Cloud.......It is you....It's you it's really really you" She said as she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back. "Look at you......Your all grown up and so beautiful" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Look at me Look at you I haven't seen you in 14 years and you've grown so big and muscular......Very sexy" She said.

He blushed madly. "Y-you think so..........That's what 16 years of training'll do to ya I guess" He said as he hugged her tightly. He looked back down and saw Sephiroth waking up. "Go inside Tifa" he said as he gentally pushed her behind him.

"No............I wanna stay and fight with you" She said as she put on her black leather gloves.

He smiled as he smirked. "Suit yourself" He said.

They faught Sephiroth for a long time. Tifa got knocked out but was just now waking up. Cloud was in-front of her on his feet protecting her.

"Time for you to die Cloud" he said as he was about to slice Cloud with his Longsward.

"CLOUD NO" Yelled Tifa.

"Not on MY WATCH Sephiroth" Said Cloud as he blocked his sward with his buster blade. he moved his longsward and tried to hit Sephiroth but he dodged it. He swung his blade again and finally made a direct hit on Sephiroth's wing.

"I see you've been practicing while I was gone Cloud......Well you're not the only that's been practicing" said Sephiroth as he jumped up and swung his sward at Cloud.

he dodged and gave anouther direct hit on Sephiroth. he stabed him in the stumich. "This ends here and now Sephiroth" He said as he put the tip of his blade to Sephiroth's neck.

"You protected her......just as I wanted you to do becides watching over her I'm proud of you.......Cloud" Said Sephiroth.

"Goodbye......Master Sephiroth" Said Cloud as he slit Sephiroth's throught which then killed Sephiroth once and for all.

Aeris jumped down from her hiding place and walked tward Tifa and Cloud. "I'm so glad both of you are alright" She said.

"wait you know him" Asked Tifa.

"of corse we all do we just wanted him to be a secret from you cause he told all of is that he wanted to tell you who he was on his own" She said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Cloud" Asked Tifa.

"I wanted to wait till the time was right Sorry" he said.

"it's ok.....So everyone knew about you but me for 14 years and kept it a secret all this time" Said Tifa.

"Sorry" They both said at the same time.

"Here it's cold outside why don't we go inside and warm up" Said tifa as she guestered them inside.

"Thanks Tifa" they both said.

That night everyone was over at Tifa's house for a Christmas party they were suprised to see Cloud there.

"Soo Tifa finally remembers you now huh" Asked Yuffie.

"Yeah" he replied.

"That means you don't have to stalk her anymore" Whispered Cid.

"Shut up Cid" Said Cloud quietly. he looked over and saw Red XIII sleeping on his bed and cait Sith sleeping on his stumich. "So Red's still sick isn't he" he asked Tifa.

"Yeah he keeps on telling me that he's not but I've heard him sneeze many times I baught him a blanket to keep warm and it doesn't help him all that much but at least it helps a little..............So Cait's stay at your place isn't he"

"Yeah he loves it there last Christmas I baught him a ball of yarn to play with and within a few months he was all tied up in it so I had to help him out" he said.

She giggled. "I've missed you so much Cloud Where have you been for 14 years" She asked.

"For 14 years I was someone's guardian angel....Watching over her untill the day we met again...........it was Sephiroth's last assignment to me before he quit the SOLDIER.........he never told me why he did but I figured out why when he told me something that he was gonna do to the one I was watching over" He said.

"What was that" She asked.

"You wouldn't wanna know Teef you wouldn't like it if I told you" He said quietly.

"and why wouldn't I wanna know" Asked Tifa.

"Because.......................it's irresponsable...................Let's just say that he liked you and wanted to do something to you" he said.

"WHOA ok ok NOW I get it I don't need to know anymore" She said as she covered her ears.

He looked at her and smirked. "I told ya you wouldn't wanna listen to it" He said as he grabed her and gave her a gentle Noogie. They looked at eachother for a little while. He kissed her cheeck.

Her eyes widened. "W-why did you do that" She said as she blushed madly.

"Come on It's Christmas can't a guy kiss a girl's cheeck.......Look up" he said as he pointed up.

She looked up and saw the mistletoe that she had put up on the first day of December. "Oh crap I forgot about that oops" She said.

"Don't you remember putting the mistletoe up I helped you" Said Aeris as she walked over to the two. She looked at Tifa and whispered in her ear.

After about a few seconds she noded her head and walked over to one side of Cloud and Aeris stayed on the other. They both kissed his cheecks "We love you Cloud" They both said at the same time as they hugged him tightly.

His eyes widened. He smiled and wraped his arms around them. "I love you girls too.....More then anything" he said as he kissed both of their cheecks. "Y'know.......black really is a good look for you.........both of you" He said as he hugged them tightly in his arms.

"That pain in the ass is lucky.....getting two girls instead of just one but it's cool......Unusual but cool" Said Yuffie. just then she felt something on her sholder. She looked over and Saw that it was Vincent.

"Feeling left out huh" he said.

"A little" She said Sadly.

he wraped his arm around her sholder and gave her a gentle noogie. "Well you shouldn't..........There's someone at this party that does like you just as much as Cloud likes both of those girls and for just as long............He's been by your side since you met him" he said as he blushed slighyly and tried to hide it in his cloak.

She looked at him and saw him blushing and smiled. "I know who it is.......................................It's you Vinny" She said as she kissed his lips softly.

his eyes widened but slowly closed as he kissed her back. "how'd you know" he said when they broke the kiss.

"I saw you blushing as you were talking" She said quietly.

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you Yuffie and I'll always will till the end of time" He whispered in her ear softly.

"I love you too Vincent" She said softly as he wraped his arms around her.

"Aaaaaw sweet Christmas love is in the air" said Zack as he walked by with a camcorder in his hand and pointing it at Vincent and Yuffie then at Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa. "Why don't we wnd this story with a bang" He said as he set the camcorder on it's stand. Everyone gathered around infront of the camcorder except for Cait Sith.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT" They said at the same time.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY" Said Cait as he stood on the Camcorder and put his face infront of the lends. "WHOAAAAAAH" he said as he fell as the Camcorder moved as it recorded his falling. Everyone laughed.

And so that ends are Christmas tale of Final Fantasy VII: Guardian Angel SEE YA NEXT TIME!!!! 


End file.
